VooDoo Doll
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Hughes and Alphonse are plotting...What good can come of it? Rated T due to Ed's swearing problems...


**Hello everyone!**  
**This is Feli-chan writing!**

**Hehe! I hope you all will like this, it's my first one-shot!**

**hehe its a stand alone fic that does not correspond with my other writings.**

**I also went a bit Caps crazy,...hehe**

**also i hope as always you will review and tell me what you think! (feel free to flame if necessary!)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't On FMA, If I Did I Would Die Happy............Oh Well.........**

* * *

(AlPhOnSe)

Brother and I had just gotten back to Central from looking for the Philosopher's Stone again. Colonel had given us a bad lead again. However we did catch some criminals the military was after.

But Brother wasn't very happy about that. He believes Colonel sent us out there just so that we would have to help catch them. And that the Colonel had told us there was a lead for the Philosopher's Stone in the West. However there was no such lead.

I wasn't sure what to think.

Brother had just gone into have his usual meeting with Mustang after our mission.

I was left out, due to the fact that I'm not military personnel. So I was left to walking around Headquarters.

I found myself in Mr. Hughes office.

"Why, hello Alphonse!" Mr. Hughes called out happily from his desk.

"Hello, Mr. I mean Lieutenant Colonel-"

"Oh, Alphonse, call me Maes, or Mr. Hughes, your fine!" Mr. Hughes reassured quickly, in his overly happy voice, "Please take a seat, Alphonse."

I nodded and sat down, careful due to the armor.

"So Al, any _**development**_ in the case I told you about?"

It took me only a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"No," I answered shaking my helmet lightly, "He hasn't said a word. What about your _**assignment**_?"

Hughes sighed, looking downcast, "Not a word outta him," he seemed mildly depressed, but bounced back quickly, "I'll get him to crack soon though."

Then he got this serious look on his face, but an evil glint in his eyes.

"They'll both admit it, especially with these," he said as he took two dolls out of his desk drawer.

I took in the sight of them, inwardly smiling, but I still laughed evilly with Hughes.

(EdWaRd)

I was standing in front of the couch in the Colonel's office, saluting; he was sitting at his desk. Leaning on it, hands knitted together, holding his head up, smirking.

This guy was seriously pissing me off!

First he sends us on a dumbass lead to the middle of nowhere, then he _**lies**_ about their being _**any**_ leads on the Stone. Now I've stood here for a _**grand**_ total of ten minutes now. And he hadn't said a _**word**_. He just _**sat**_there staring at me, not saying 'to be at ease' or any sort of dismissal. And he was _**smirking**_.

That damn sexy smirk.

'_Gate-damn! Why?! Why do I have to love this __**asshole**__!'_ I thought to myself angrily, frown marring my features.

"Well, Fullmetal," The bastard _**finally**_ spoke, nodding in dismissal, "you were quite some help in the West. And not a lot of property damage this time. For such a _**small**_ person, you cause such _**big**_ messes," he obviously teased.

'_Don't transmute. Don't transmute.'_I chanted as my left hand inched toward my automail.

Oh, but he wasn't done! "So, Fullmetal," he drawled in that damn _**too**_ sexy voice of his, "How's the search for the Stone going?"

All the _**shit**_ he had put me through in the past few days just exploded.

(RoY)

I loved to tease Edward, it was so much fun and he made it too easy

He turned a dark red, as an angry blush flushed his face.

I'd been staring at him saluting, thinking of how cute he was. I couldn't help the way I felt towards my younger subordinate…

As I waited for him to go into the usual tirade, I thought of how _**cute**_ he looked when he was _**so**_ pissed off.

As the loud shouts from Edward filled the office, the usual routine was fulfilled.

(aLpHoNsE)

I listened closely as he told me his plan.

"…and that's all there is to it."

He was very proud of himself and was sure it would work.

"Speaking of which, where _**is**_ your brother, Alphonse?"

"Oh, you know," I said doing my best to sound completely innocent, "He's talking with Colonel about the trip we were just on."

Hughes' face was full of evil enjoyment, "Perfect."

(eDwArD)

I was yelling and shouting with a new vigor.

I was pissed that I had fallen in love with the most well-known womanizer in Central, Colonel Roy Mustang.

Not only that! Oh, no! Alphonse has always known about my slight attraction towards men. He didn't care.

But suddenly one day, he started to bug me after our last trip, about two, maybe three, weeks ago. He keeps asking me about the Colonel, and it's bugging me.

I don't want Al to know.

(rOy)

I blinked and sat back in mild surprise as he shouted with a new intensity. Allowing anything and everything that had or was annoying me.

I replied with my usual remarks adding some new ones ever now and then. Before finally just spacing out and enjoying how _**cute**_ Edward's face was, as it was contorted in rage.

And yes, I know I just admitted that Edward was cute. I had come to terms with my strange attraction to the small blond.

Unfortunately for me Maes has seemed to catch on.

He's continuously bugging me and asking questions.

It's a miracle he isn't in a funeral pyre by now.

(AlPhOnSe)

"So all we have to do," I began as I picked up a doll that had yellow yarn for hair, and a piece of red cloth for clothes.

"Yup! It's the most ingenious plan!" He smirked and took out what seemed to be a radio, "Because I'm part of the Investigation Department, I was able to bug the office," He explained as he turned on the machine and picked up the doll with black and blue cloth.

We moved the dolls so they were close together…

_**~/~/~/~**_

_**Edward was suddenly up against the desk, Roy was leaning over his desk.**_

_**Noses touching, eyes widening…**_

_**~/~/~/~**_

Mr. Hughes and I looked at each other before nodding to continue, allowing the dolls faces to touch, slowly…

(eDwArD)

I blinked as I moved against my will.

Suddenly finding myself nose-to-nose with the Colonel I was sort of freaking out.

(RoY)

Suddenly my chair was pushed up against my desk. I gasped as my back leaned forward, bringing me face-to-face with the elder Elric.

Panic flared in me as I found I could not move or control what I was doing.

_**~/~/~/~**_

…_**Their lips touched…**_

_**~/~/~/~**_

(EdWaRd)

There was a soft, warm feeling on my lips. I blinked, almost jerking away. Until I met Roy's deep blue, surprised eye's…

(rOy)

I couldn't stop myself, our lips touched in a soft, feather light kiss. My eyes widened in shock and saw Edward's golden eyes stare into mine, before closing shut with a flutter.

'_Too late to go back now.'_

(aLpHoNsE)

There was silence on the line. We both grew a little nervous. Dropping the dolls onto the desk when we heard someone enter Mr. Hughes' office.

It was Lieutenant Hawkeye.

We both laughed nervously, Mr. Hughes brushing the dolls into his desk drawer.

Hawkeye looked at us both suspiciously, before turning and walking out of the office.

Just in time too.

Mr. Hughes and I high-fived as we now knew our mission was finally completed.

(eDwArD)

I pulled away first; whatever spell that had come over me, gone; blushing heavily, avoiding Roy's face at all costs. Leaning back and stepping a bit away from the desk.

(RoY)

Edward pulled away, and stepped away, refusing to look at me.

I could feel the faint warmth from my face.

Knowing I had to do something or what had just happened would hang awkwardly between us forever.

I stood from my desk and walked to where he stood.

Coughing lightly to get his attention.

"Are you free tonight?"

Edward blinked cutely.

"Y-yeah…" He trailed off nervously.

I smirked before leaning down to his ear and whispering, "Good. Meet me outside of the flower shop down the street at eighteen hundred ours, Fullmetal."


End file.
